


[Podfic] Hold Your Breath, it Gets Better

by lattice_frames



Series: ITPE 2018 [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Broning, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Secret Sex Toys, So Much Aladdin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: Author's summary:Ryan stops short in the doorway of his bedroom, banging his shoulder against the doorframe in his haste, because he’s too late. Shane’s kneeling in front of the bottom drawer of his bedside table, peering down at the contents, hand frozen in a hover like he’d been about to reach in. His face is a blank mask.“Ah. I keep the batteries in the top drawer. Not. Not the bottom one.”“Yes,” Shane says, cocking his head to the left in puzzlement, and then he pauses for a fraction of a second too long as he considers his words. “I can see that the batteries are not in the bottom drawer.”





	[Podfic] Hold Your Breath, it Gets Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hold Your Breath, It Gets Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496053) by [beethechange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beethechange/pseuds/beethechange). 



> If you personally know/are someone tagged in this work's header, this is archive locked. You knew what you were getting into. Make a choice that you can be comfortable with & don't tell me about it.
> 
> I stand by my stance of #FuckIt and instead of subjecting you to both my singing AND my Spanish-by-way-of-high-school-French, y'all just get the one and I used the soundtrack audio instead.

**Title:** [Hold Your Breath, It Gets Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496053)  
**Author:** [beethechange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beethechange/pseuds/beethechange)  
**Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/)  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Fandom:** Buzzfeed: Unsolved  
**Pairing/Characters:** Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej  
**Warnings:** No warnings, just lots of butt stuff  
**Length:** 01:04:49  
**Summary:** Ryan stops short in the doorway of his bedroom, banging his shoulder against the doorframe in his haste, because he’s too late. Shane’s kneeling in front of the bottom drawer of his bedside table, peering down at the contents, hand frozen in a hover like he’d been about to reach in. His face is a blank mask.  
  
“Ah. I keep the batteries in the top drawer. Not. Not the bottom one.”  
  
“Yes,” Shane says, cocking his head to the left in puzzlement, and then he pauses for a fraction of a second too long as he considers his words. “I can see that the batteries are not in the bottom drawer.”  
  
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bBFU%5d%20Hold%20Your%20Breath,%20It%20Gets%20Better%20-%20lattice_frames,%20beethechange.mp3) and [as a podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0194.zip) compiled by [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).  
  



End file.
